


Turnabout Newcomer

by maddog197x



Series: Nick Wilde: Ace Attorney [7]
Category: Zootopia (2016), 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2019-04-24 09:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14352888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddog197x/pseuds/maddog197x
Summary: While Nick and Alex handle their case in the Spirit Realm, Judy is dealing with a case of her own in Zootopia, although she's not too happy with it. She has to defend another former enemy, and the situation is definitely not easy for her. With practically no guidance on her side, Judy will have to work hard to overcome this new challenge.





	Turnabout Newcomer

**Author's Note:**

> Turnabout Newcomer: Case 4 of 5  
> New characters in this chapter.  
> Luke Duster (created by Senryo) : A shirtless dingo who was formerly part of a crime organization in the Spirit Realm called Phantom. He has an Australian accent and is currently behind bars. He is also the defendant for this case.

May 28, 9:30 A.M.  
District Court  
Defendant Lobby No. 5

  
Judy: (Okay, Carrots, you got this. Breathe in, breathe out. / You've been through a lot in the last 24 hours, but it's nothing to stress over. You're okay.)  
Boomer: ... / Hopps, are you feeling okay?  
Judy: I'M FINE!!!  
Boomer: ...Oh. You and your friends really like that phrase, don't you?  
Judy: S-Sorry, Mr. Tanner. I must be psyching myself up a bit too much.  
Boomer: Yeah, definitely. You're not even the one leading the defense. / Maybe this has something to do with the defendant? You seem to be acting the same with him as you did with Bellwether.  
Judy: Oh... that obvious, huh?  
Luke: As obvious as the sky is blue, kitten.  
Judy: Yeah, thanks for rubbing it in. / (This is the defendant for this case, Luke Duster. Like Bellwether, he's an old enemy for me and Nick. / He used to be part of a secret group called Phantom, but we were able to put an end to it, along with some help from the Primal Spirits. / Of course, now the group is broken up, but that doesn't mean its members have changed any. / Based on his criminal history, I doubt he's actually innocent. It's tough looking at him right now.)  
Luke: ...Something on your mind, kitten? You've got an expression that says so.   
Judy: N-No, nothing at all.  
Luke: LIAR! It's written all over you!  
Judy: Eek!  
Luke: How about you live up to your reputation? Cops are supposed to be honest, aren't they? / ...Unlike your profession, kit.  
Boomer: First judged by species, and now occupation. What next, my fur color? / That aside, there's some important reasons I became a lawyer. And since I'm your attorney, you'll need to have trust in me, got it?  
Luke: I know, I know. But do you have trust in me? After all, you don't know the half of what I've done in the past.  
Judy: (That's right. Despite the whole operation being done and over with... / no one besides Nick, Alex, and I know entirely what Phantom tried to do in the Spirit Realm. / Those crimes are the main reason Luke is in jail, and now he's been accused of killing Duke Weaselton yesterday.)  
Boomer: You may have already been a criminal before this case came up, but that doesn't mean you can't earn redemption in one way or another. / It's part of my job to have trust in my client, and I'll focus on the present, not the past. / I've already learned that much fairly recently. I'm just not sure about everyone else...  
Judy: *sigh* Just say it, Tanner. You don't think I've learned anything, do you?  
Boomer: *nods* Yeah, that's one of the reasons I wanted you to be the defense aid today. / You had it pretty rough when Nick took on Bellwether's case. You were probably wondering his motives for doing so and why he fought so hard. / Well, at first he was just like you. He didn't want anything to do with his client. / But as things went on, he wasn't just doing his job anymore. He fought because he truly believed in his client's innocence. / Originally, I was going to have him be the defense aid to show him that I've learned from him, but for some reason, he hasn't been around lately.  
Judy: (Nick better not be where I think he is right now...)  
Boomer: So I had to turn to you for an aid. Even if I lose this case, I'm hoping you'll learn the same thing I have.  
Luke: Haha! IF you lose? I think losing is a given. Guess who's on the prosecution?  
Boomer: ...Feathers. It had to be him.  
Judy: Why are you suddenly fidgeting with your bandages? / ...It wasn't because of...  
Boomer: No, Feathers had nothing to do with this. All I can say is... I kinda ran into the wrong crowd at the wrong time. / I may have lost some blood from the encounter, but it's not supposed to be anything serious.  
Judy: You sure that injury isn't gonna affect your performance or anything? You're basically blind in one eye.  
Boomer: *smiles* Nah, this won't affect anything. In court, you just need a clear and concentrated mind. You don't need to see a thing.  
Luke: I wouldn't be too sure, kit. You really are starting to look a little woozy.  
Judy: Yeah, you sure you don't need to lie down?  
Boomer: D-Don't worry about me. / ...I'll be... fine... / nnnnnggghhh... *stop music*  
*thud*  
Judy: B-Boomer?! Boomer! Don't collapse on us now!  
Luke: ...Looks like he's not getting up any time soon.  
Judy: But he's your lawyer! If you don't have someone to defend you, you'll be found guilty on the spot!  
Luke: What? You suddenly care about me?  
Judy: Um...  
Officer: The trial will begin in a few minutes! Will the defense and defendant proceed to the courtroom at once?  
Judy: Eek! Oh no! We can't go on like this!  
Luke: If you're so insistent on me having a lawyer... / then you know what needs to be done, right, kitten?  
Judy: ...... / I cannot believe I'm doing this. / Luke, help me gather the evidence off of Boomer. / And one of you officers, call the hospital and have a medic pick him up!   
Luke: *smirks* Now this is the officer I remember. All perky and to the point.  
Judy: Coming from you, that doesn't sound anything like a compliment.  
Luke: By the way, you better get into the courtroom. I'd say it's about... 30 seconds before the trial starts.  
Judy: !!! Outta my way!

May 28, 10:00 A.M.  
District Court  
Courtroom No. 6

Day 1  
Court is now in session - ALL RISE

*bang gavel*  
  
Judge: Court is now in session for the trial of Luke Duster. / Are the prosecution and defense ready?  
Judy: ...The defense is... ready... Your Honor.  
Judge: ...Something seems off here. / You are Judy Hopps, a ZPD officer, correct?  
Judy: Yes, that's right, Your Honor.  
Judge: But if I remember correctly, I was informed that Mr. Tanner would be on the defense today. / Do you happen to know the reason for his absence?  
Judy: Um... Mr. Tanner had... some health issues to deal with. / And... he may or may not have had to go the hospital for it?  
Judge: ...! Oh my! I do hope he's alright.  
Judy: You and me both, Your Honor. It appears to be a case of blood loss, but hopefully nothing serious. / Anyways, with Mr. Tanner unable to show up, I'm taking his place due to the very short notice.  
Judge: Well then, I suppose we'll have to go on under these new conditions. / Ms. Hopps is now ready. And what about you, Prosecutor Feathers?  
Feathers: Hmph. Not that I wasn't ready before... / but with the conditions that have come up, I have even more reason to believe that this will be an open-and-shut case.   
Judy: (Oh boy. I had to deal with Feathers as a witness... / but now, I'm his biggest target, even bigger than the defendant. / I can't let his cockiness get to me, though. I'm an officer. I'm not completely mindless in a courtroom.)  
Judge: Very well. With both sides ready, the prosecution may give their opening statement.  
Feathers: I'm sure most of you are already familiar with the tragedy that happened yesterday. / In fact, this might be explained a lot better if the defense gave the opening statement for us.  
Judy: Uh... WHAT?! / (Gimme a break. You're not the boss of this courtroom.)  
Judge: This is quite interesting. It would be more helpful anyways if we received a first-person view of what happened. / Ms. Hopps, would you care to explain the crime for us?  
Judy: *exhale* (Guess there's no point in arguing.) / Let's see... it was just around noon yesterday. I was in one of the interrogation chambers questioning Mr. Duke Weaselton. / We had barely started, and when he was about to answer one of the most prodding questions... / I noticed a red indicator had appeared on his forehead. Someone was aiming a weapon at him. / I tried to warn him, but a bit too late. I heard a gunshot, and the bullet fired had enough power to break through the glass and hit its target spot on. / The bullet killed him in an instant. His final moments were incredibly short.  
Feathers: *grins* And here I was thinking you couldn't handle your sudden promotion to an attorney. I respect you in that matter. / ...As with many cases I've handled in the past, I realize much of the information has come at short notice to both of us. / So with what we have now, we have two major questions to answer. / First, who is Mr. Weaselton's killer? That is the main purpose of this trial. / And second, regardless of the killer, what was the motive to do so at that specific moment? / Resolving these matters is why we stand here today. And already I have come up with some initial answers. / For the first question, the killer is our defendant, Luke Duster, as all known evidence points to him. / And for the second question, it's very likely that the defendant and the victim had some conflict between them. / It was a matter that only the two of them knew about, and the situation escalated, resulting in the death we are here for. / We have several pressing matters to tackle today in this courtroom, so let's start at the top of that list. / I have my first witness at the ready, and I would now like to call him to the stand. / Witness, on the stand! Now!

Feathers: Witness, name and occupation, please.  
Benjamin: *salute* Officer Benjamin Clawhauser, investigator for the ZPD... sir! / ...Phew...I remembered that time...  
Feathers: What was that you muttered, witness?  
Benjamin: Ah! N-Nothing, Prosecutor Feathers! N-Nothing at all, hehe...  
Feathers: I informed you earlier that you must only speak what is relevant to the case. / Don't tell me you've already forgotten.  
Benjamin: N-not at all! I haven't forgotten, sir!  
Feathers: Whatever you say. / But don't expect me to forgive any more slips of the tongue.  
Benjamin: Urk... y-yes sir.  
Judy: (I guess Prosecutor Feathers wanted this whole trial scripted from the start so that it would play out in his favor. / He's really strict in making sure nobody messes up their lines. / I really don't want to find out what he's got in store for me.)  
Feathers: ...Now then, Officer Clawhauser... / Please give us a testimony on the method for the killing, as well as the murder weapon. / Despite being unprepared, I'm sure you can give us a well-made description easily. / After all, you weren't promoted for nothing. Chief Bogo must have seen quite the potential in you.  
Benjamin: Aww... You flatter me, sir.  
Judy: ("Flattering" is about as far as I'd go with that statement, Benjamin. / It feels like Feathers is trying to trick him in some way, and by extension, the gallery. / Is this courtroom just a stage to you or something?)  
Feathers: Let us move on. Officer Clawhauser, if you would...  
Benjamin: Yeah! Right! I'll give you the most detailed testimony I can!  
Judy: (You better, Benjamin. I'll need all the help I can get with Boomer gone.) *stop music*

WITNESS TESTIMONY: The Method and the Weapon  
   
Benjamin: During the interrogation between Hopps and Weaselton, someone unauthorized arrived on the scene. / This is presumed to be the defendant, as his fingerprints were found on the weapon used. / As for his reasons for being there and how he got the weapon, it appears that some more criminals are doing some dirty work behind the scenes. / The motive is unclear at the moment, but we're all certain that the defendant fired the weapon yesterday. *stop music*

Feathers: Fingerprints on the weapon, and more criminals escaping from their cells. / It appears the prisoners over there aren't under close enough surveillance. / Even after the bombing last month, they are still running around committing crimes like children destroying toys. / Officer Clawhauser, I'm disappointed in you and the ZPD. Clearly you don't care about the safety of the city.  
Benjamin: !!! B-but sir...!  
Feathers: *desk slam* Be quiet! The courtroom isn't a place to express your personal feelings. / You are here for nothing more than to give your testimony.   
Judy: (Why must you pick on Benjamin like this? It's not his fault at all that this happened! Can you show the slightest bit of respect?)  
Judge: Prosecutor Feathers, please tone your speech down a bit in the courtroom. / Ms. Hopps, are you prepared for the cross-examination?  
Judy: Oh, right... the cross-examination... / Y-Yes, Your Honor. I'm prepared for this. / (If I remember right from when I saw Nick do it, all I need to do is press for more information, and then see if there's any contradictions. / With the ZPD, there never should be any, but you can never be too sure. / Okay, Benjamin! Let's do this!)

CROSS-EXAMINATION: The Method and the Weapon *resume music*  
Benjamin: During the interrogation between Hopps and Weaselton, someone unauthorized arrived on the scene. / This is presumed to be the defendant, as his fingerprints were found on the weapon used.  
HOLD IT!  
Judy: I never received much information on the weapon itself. / What exactly was used to kill Mr. Weaselton?  
Benjamin: The murder weapon was a sniper rifle of some kind, which explains why an indicator showed up before it was fired. / When the weapon was discovered, it was actually broken into pieces, likely because the killer wanted to destroy any potential evidence. / That must have taken a lot of power to break, though. Those kinds of guns are usually very sturdy.  
*Broken Rifle added to Court Record*  
Judy: I have another question, about the fingerprints this time. / In all my previous encounters with the defendant, I remember him wearing gloves. Wasn't he wearing these at the time?  
Benjamin: Yes, he was. However, it's also worth noting that the gloves are fingerless. / Regardless of whether he wore them or not, he would still leave prints on the weapon.  
Judy: Oh...right. (And that's one idea to pull the plug on. / But you never know, that detail might be important in some way.)  
*Luke's Gloves added to Court Record*

Benjamin: As for his reasons for being there and how he got the weapon, it appears that some more criminals are doing some dirty work behind the scenes.  
HOLD IT!  
Judy: More criminals? Can you be more specific on that?  
Benjamin: Well, those ones responsible for the bombing a month ago... / it doesn't seem they're giving up on their escape very easily. They're trying all sorts of plots, most of which we've caught them in the act for. / But it also seems that they're starting to pick off others by getting them caught in these crimes. / I guess the defendant must have been their target for this case, and it certainly seems successful.  
Judy: (So these guys are still at it, huh? Man, Bellwether wasn't kidding about them being aggressive. / I wonder... could the incident from last month be important to this case?)  
*select your answer*  
It's very important  
It's not important

Judy: Officer Clawhauser, I find that statement to be very intriguing. / It leads me to believe that this case might be connected to the bombing from last month. / If there are no objections, I'd like the report from that case added into evidence.  
Feathers: ...I don't see what good this might do. You may go through with this if you insist. / But in my opinion, you are already leading yourself on a wild goose chase.  
Judge: There appear to be no objections nevertheless. This report is accepted into evidence.  
*Bombing Report added to Court Record*  
Judy: (Okay, time to give this report a good review. Details are crucial here...)

Benjamin: The motive is unclear at the moment, but we're all certain that the defendant fired the weapon yesterday.  
HOLD IT!  
Judy: Even if it was the defendant, I'm still confused. What possible motive could he have for the murder?  
Benjamin: Motive? Hmm... that's a good question.   
HOLD IT!  
Feathers: You are uneducated on this topic, Officer. I'll handle this one.  
Benjamin: But Mr. Feathers... I was the one investigating...  
Feathers: And you were unable to find a motive, right?  
Benjamin: ...... *sigh* Yes, that's right...  
Feathers: Then allow me to do the explaining. / As Clawhauser said earlier, Mr. Duster was not the only one behind this. He was assigned by other criminals to pull off this task. / We have good reason to believe Mr. Weaselton had some information they didn't want out in the open, so they had to silence him... permanently.  
Judy: ...Interesting theory, Prosecutor Feathers. Would you mind if that was added to the testimony?  
Feathers: Hmm... I have a feeling I know where you're going with this, Ms. Hopps. / Sure, let's add it to the testimony. / Just remember what killed the cat.  
Judy: ...

Benjamin: The criminals responsible for the bombing wanted to silence Weaselton about something, and the defendant was in on this plan. That's why he committed the crime. *stop music*  
OBJECTION!

Judy: Officer Clawhauser... or should I say Prosecutor Feathers... / don't you think this scenario is odd?  
Feathers: What about this is odd, Ms. Hopps?  
Judy: It's very odd... that you decided to point out the contradiction for me, and I'm eternally grateful for that.  
Feathers: Hmph. You really are no different from that Nicholas Wilde. / You're obviously bluffing. Just speak your point already... if you have one, that is.  
Judy: I am an officer of the ZPD, Feathers. I don't say something unless I have a reason for it. / Both you and Clawhauser stated the following: / Mr. Duster's motive for killing Mr. Weaselton is because he had information about several criminals that couldn't be revealed. / The criminals who assigned Mr. Duster to this task were the ones responsible for the bombing last month. / The only reason he agreed is because he was also part of that incident. / ...And that's where the contradiction lies.  
Feathers: You're losing the courtroom's attention, Ms. Hopps. So what IS the contradiction?  
Judy: It's right here, in the bombing report from the incident. / As we know, all the criminals responsible are listed here, but a particular name that you think should be there is not. / And that name I'm talking about *points* is the defendant, Luke Duster! He was not part of the bombing!  
  
Benjamin: W-w-w-w.... WHAAAAA?!  
*murmuring*  
OBJECTION!  
Feathers: *desk slam* Exactly where I thought you'd go with this, Hopps, but it proves nothing. / The facts have been clear from the start. It does not matter if we don't know the killer's motive. / *points* All the evidence and facts still point to Mr. Duster being the killer!  
Judy: *desk slam* No, the motive DOES matter in this case! It always does! / It's highly unlikely someone would kill without reason, even if that reason was a mere accident. / But based on what we've come up with for a motive, it wouldn't make any sense for the defendant to be the killer! / He had no idea if Weaselton had any incriminating information against him or anyone else!  
Feathers: That may be true, but don't you remember the case of Ms. Bellwether? / Despite not being a part of the plot, she knew plenty about it. Who's to say it wasn't the same matter for Mr. Duster?  
Judy: If it was the same case as Bellwether, then that would also mean Mr. Duster didn't want any criminals to succeed in their escape attempts. / This means that he would never go along with any of their plans, not even a murder plot on Mr. Weaselton! *stop music*  
OBJECTION!  
Feathers: *shakes finger* And who's to assume this murder was a team effort? / Remember, we've only been assuming the motive up to this point. There's no evidence for either of our claims.   
Judy: So you admit you've only been guessing this whole time as well?  
Feathers: What does it matter if I was? I'm sure there's a way to discover whether this mission was solo or with a group. / And the only way to do that is to hear this story firsthand.  
Judy: Wait... do you mean...?  
Feathers: *grins* You see where this is going. / Your Honor, to further prove my case, I would like to call the defendant, Luke Duster, to the stand!

Feathers: Defendant, state your name and occupation for the record.  
Luke: ... / Luke Duster, former war veteran, former felon, now jailbird. / ...Just checking, did that reach your ears, Soar?  
  
Feathers: ...I'd prefer you use my last name in the courtroom, defendant.  
Luke: Yeah, says the guy who won't even use my name when talking about me.  
Feathers: Fine...Mr. Duster...you understand your reason for being on the stand?  
Luke: Of course. You want a confession, right? I can give you an in-depth story on the crime if you want.  
Feathers: A confession is not needed. We are already sure of your guilt, yet the defense thinks otherwise. / We want you to tell us about how you committed the crime. Was it your own doing, or did others put you up to it?  
Luke: ...Nah. This was all me, chick. No one else was supposed to know of it.  
Feathers: Is that so? Well then, we can assume this had nothing to do with the bombing as the defense suggested?  
Luke: Nope. Like she also said, I wasn't a part of it. This was for a whole 'nother reason.  
Judy: *desk slam* Please, Luke! Tell us your plan and your reason for this killing! / (Like now, if you please, before Feathers convinces the judge to pass a verdict.)  
Luke: Tch...is that desperation I hear? You're just a nervous wreck, ain'tcha? / I'll give you the story, but only because you beg for it.  
Judy: (Did you really have to say that within earshot of the entire courtroom? I really hope my face isn't red right now.)  
Luke: Alrighty, kitten, perk up those ears. Here I go. *stop music*

WITNESS TESTIMONY: How and Why *resume Cross-Examination Moderate*  
Luke: First off, let me establish that there was absolutely no one else at the scene when I committed the crime. / When the kitten was starting her questioning, that's when I took aim at Weaselton. Easiest shot ever. / As for why I did this, I basically had to shut him up. / Weaselton may act like an idiot a lot of the time, but he had info on a bunch of us prisoners, info we couldn't afford to be let loose. / It wasn't just the ones involved in the bombing, either. He had stuff on me that he would have blurted out if I hadn't stopped him. *stop music*

Judge: Hmm... we've heard a full confession from the defendant now, as well as a clear explanation on how and why it was done. / The truth seems very clear now. It's hard to think anything else can be revealed.  
Luke: That's because it's true. There's nothing left here, Your Honor. / I've done enough time that I'm used to prison life. I say no need for it to stop now.  
Feathers: *grins* You see, Ms. Hopps? Your client has given up now. With this confession, I don't see why you shouldn't do the same.  
Judy: Grrr... *desk slam* Not a chance! I have faith in my client, and I won't stop fighting until the full truth is revealed! / ...(Man, I sound a lot like Nick right now. Is that good or bad?)  
Judge: You certainly have the energy to defend your client, Ms. Hopps.  
Feathers: And now we shall see if you have the logic and evidence to back yourself up.  
Judy: You bet I do! / ...... (At least I hope so.)  
Judge: You may begin the cross-examination, Ms. Hopps.  
Luke: ......

CROSS-EXAMINATION: How and Why *resume music*  
Luke: First off, let me establish that there was absolutely no one else at the scene when I committed the crime.  
HOLD IT!  
Judy: No one at all? How can you be so sure? I mean, we had good reason to arrest you after the crime. Someone had to have seen you.  
Luke: You've forgotten a lot about me, kitten. Me and my old team are masters of stealth. / It's hard to spot us when we're doing our jobs. And it's no different when we're on our own. / You may have broken our organization, but we don't change our tactics even when we're solo.  
Judy: (Ugh...don't remind me. You had a lot of allies who wanted me dead.)

Luke: When the kitten was starting her questioning, that's when I took aim at Weaselton. Easiest shot ever.  
HOLD IT!  
Judy: And where exactly were you when you took the shot at the victim?  
Luke: Right outside the window, practically staring him in the face. / I was in plain sight, or at least I was from my point of view.  
Judy: And what was your point of view, Mr. Duster?  
Luke: Well, the glass in that area of the Detention Center was pretty fancy. / It's one of those windows where you can see through it on one side, but on the other, you see a reflection. / So even though I could have easily been in your line of sight, I wasn't, since you were only seeing a reflection of yourself on your end.  
Judy: Okay... And one last thing. You say this was your "easiest shot ever," but that can't exactly be true, can it? / The murder weapon was a sniper rifle. That's actually pretty difficult to handle, even for experienced shotgun handlers.  
Luke: Really now? For someone who was practically my arch-nemesis way back when, you act pretty negligent. / I was a freaking war veteran, Carrots! I've handled my fair share of weapons. / No, scratch that. You name it, I've fired it. That's the gist of it.  
Judy: ... (You kinda live up to that outback stereotype, huh? / I do vaguely remember him bringing up his veteran status when Phantom was still active. / I wonder... could that be useful?) / Mr. Duster, I'd like you to add some more detail to your testimony, specifically about the "how." / I have a feeling this could be very important.  
Luke: Heh... The courtroom is basically your stage, ain't it, kitten? / Whatever you say. I'll add as much of it as you like.

Luke: My aim was right at his forehead. I could see his teeth bared as he was getting ready to speak. / As for why I did this, I basically had to shut him up. / Weaselton may act like an idiot a lot of the time, but he had info on a bunch of us prisoners, info we couldn't afford to be let loose.  
HOLD IT!  
Judy: I have a feeling you'll be reluctant to tell me, but... / what kind of information did Weaselton have on all of you?  
Luke: I'm basically a dead dingo anyways, so I'll give you the gist. / You were gonna start asking Weaselton about the MZ-7 Incident, right? You thought it had something to do with the bombing. / Well, let me just say you picked an incredibly risky question to start with in your interrogation. / That's a touchy subject for anyone in the Detention Center. They don't like it just being brought out into the open like that. / Anyway, Weaselton may not have looked like it, but he knew. ...He knew far too much.

Luke: It wasn't just the ones involved in the bombing, either. He had stuff on me that he would have blurted out if I hadn't stopped him.  
HOLD IT!  
Judy: So what might this exclusive information be that you're hinting at?  
Luke: *Sigh* I swore to tell the truth, but this ain't gonna be easy for me to say... / I guess you could say that brother of his knew more than he was letting on. / He must have passed it on to Duke so he could spill the beans. / As a result, both of the weasel brothers knew all my secrets, and that is unforgivable in my opinion.  
Judy: (Wait... Hans knew about Luke and about Phantom?! / But that means... did the Primal Spirits really give him spiritual power?! Him of all animals! / I know you're not gonna answer me, but... what the heck is wrong with you?! / ... / Okay, I've gotten a bit more information out of Luke, which is a good sign. I can use it to my advantage. / But it's not really gonna get me anywhere if I can't find a contradiction. / Just stay calm, Carrots. You got this. / You can show Boomer and Nick that you've actually learned something!)

Luke: First off, let me establish that there was absolutely no one else at the scene when I committed the crime. / When the kitten was starting her questioning, that's when I took aim at Weaselton. Easiest shot ever. / My aim was right at his forehead. I could see his teeth bared as he was getting ready to speak. *stop music*  
OBJECTION!

Judy: You know, Mr. Duster, you seem to be pretty bad at pretending. / You act like you did it, and yet you're basically handing me inconsistencies one after the other.  
Luke: ...I don't get it, kitten. What's throwing you off here?  
Judy: There was a certain question I had asked you just a bit earlier.

Judy: And where exactly were you when you took the shot at the victim?  
Luke: Right outside the window, practically staring him in the face. / I was in plain sight, or at least I was from my point of view. / My aim was right at his forehead. I could see his teeth bared as he was getting ready to speak.

Judy: I keep trying to follow your point of view here, but you're going all over the place. / You mention you were practically staring him right in the face when you took aim. / But then you also mentioned you could see his teeth bared. If you were looking at him head-on, that would be impossible. / The only way you could see what you told me is if you were facing Weaselton from the side. / And since the bullet hit Weaselton in the center of his forehead... / I can conclude it's virtually impossible for you to commit the crime! *resume Courtroom Revolutionnaire*  
Luke: Gnk...!  
*murmuring*  
*BANG*  
Judge: Order in the court! / ...Hmm... This is an excellent point, Ms. Hopps. Even I could clearly see that inconsistency.  
OBJECTION!  
Feathers: *desk slam* Your negligence strikes once again, Ms. Hopps. / One thing we all know is that the defendant is a war veteran. He served our country for 20 years! / With his experience, he should have easily been able to hit his target with 100 percent accuracy, regardless of whether he was on the side of the victim or facing him head-on!  
Luke: Y-Yeah! I've told you that plenty of times, kitten! There's nothing wrong with what I said.  
Judy: *shakes head* But that's exactly what confuses me. Here, I'll run you through my train of thought. / Imagine, if you will, that you're looking at the defendant from either side with a gun at the ready. / If you were to fire that gun, two things could happen. / One. The bullet would hit its target, but on the side of the head. / Or two. You would miss and the bullet would graze the front or back of his head if anything. / In other words, we can reproduce the scene if and only if the shooter was standing in front of its target! / Your Honor, using this logic, I say that the defendant's confession is a scam! He is trying to incriminate himself!  
*murmuring*  
*BANG*  
Judge: Order! I will have order! / Mr. Duster, you do know you have a right to avoid saying anything self-incriminating.  
Luke: But, Your Honor! I swear I'm telling the truth on this one! I did it, and... and I have proof!  
Feathers: ...! You have your own proof that you did this?  
Luke: Y-Yes. Not a piece of evidence, per se... *stop music* / I know someone who likely saw me commit this crime!  
Judy: You... you do?! (Luke! Why are you doing this to yourself?! I thought you were on my side!)  
Judge: Hmm... I'm not sure I like where this is going. But I'll give the benefit of a doubt. / Prosecutor Feathers, are you comfortable with allowing the defendant to call his own witness?  
Feathers: ...... / I see nothing wrong with it, Your Honor. Regardless of the verdict that the defendant desires... / I will allow this witness he speaks of. We will need a recess to retrieve whoever this is and prepare their testimony.   
Judge: Very well. We will have a recess so that we can find this witness. / However, I will only allow a maximum of one hour. Have them ready by then. / With that being said, this court is adjourned!  
*BANG*

May 28, 11:30 A.M.  
District Court  
Defendant Lobby No. 5  
*resume Courtroom Lobby*  
Judy: (Geez, that was stressful! Not only was I going up against a prosecutor who's never lost a case... / but it's like Luke was trying to get himself convicted! You don't think... / ...No. I refuse to believe it. He wouldn't do that; it's not like him. / Anyway, Luke was taken into custody by Feathers and the ZPD to make sure they get the right witness. / I think I heard them say it's someone from the Detention Center. But with that kind of clue, it could be pretty much anyone. / *sigh* ...So I'm on my own for this break. Nothing to discuss. I might as well review this evidence and what we've learned about the scene so far... / ...But where to start?)  
*phone rings*  
Judy: (My phone! Perfect timing! Maybe it's him and I could get some decent help!) *Ahem* / Hello? This is Hopps speaking.  
Boomer: Hopps? This is Tanner. Is everything alright?  
Judy: (Darn... not Nick. Oh well. This is just as good.) / Well, it's alright, if you can call it that. / I scored a recess. I...think... that's a good sign? Right now, they're recruiting a witness who's supposed to be pretty decisive. / I'm on my own here right now. How's things on your end?  
Boomer: Well thankfully, the blood loss wasn't too bad, but as you saw, it was definitely enough to make me pass out. / They're gonna run some final tests on me and I should be released in a couple hours or so. / Listen, I'm really sorry for that happening. I couldn't control myself. / And now I've put a lot of pressure on you as both an officer and a lawyer. But by the looks of things, you're holding out a lot better than I thought... / especially since you're going against Feathers. He's probably not making things any easier on you.  
Judy: Not in the slightest. And the way the defendant has been acting, it's only helping the prosecution.  
Boomer: ...I see. So he's one of THOSE clients.  
Judy: What do you mean?  
Boomer: Animals do weird things when they're on trial or just under pressure in general. / You saw what was happening with Bellwether. She kept her cool despite probably being extremely worried about her case. / That's probably one of the most positive examples. But with your client, it's the other way around. / Even if he knows he's innocent, he'll try to find himself guilty in one way or another. / In the end, he may resort to something that sounds absurd to you, but believable to the rest of the court, or the other way around possibly. / Either way, he's acting like he doesn't want your help, even if he really does. / That's why it's important to have faith in him, Hopps. You need to prove him wrong and show you really want him free of this murder charge. / If he sees your point of view, then he'll cut the act. Trust me, I've dealt with this before.  
Judy: I'll definitely do my best on that. Thanks.  
Officer: Sorry to interrupt, Ms. Hopps, but I've received word that the prosecution and defendant have returned with their witness. / The trial will resume in less than 10 minutes. Please be ready to return to the courtroom.   
Judy: *exhale* Alright. / Thanks for the reassurance, Tanner. I have to get back in there now.  
Boomer: Anytime, Hopps. I'm counting on you.  
*end call*  
Judy: I'll show you, Luke. I'll make you cut this act of yours. Just have trust in me. *stop music*

May 28, 12:20 P.M.  
District Court  
Courtroom No. 6

*BANG*  
Judge: The court will now resume for the trial of Luke Duster. / Prosecutor Feathers, is the next witness ready?  
Feathers: Of course, Your Honor. However, I must warn you that this witness is a little... unpredictable. / I advise you take caution in both your words and actions while they are on the stand.  
Judge: Oh my. This witness sounds dangerous. I'll take your word for it.  
Judy: (I've got a bad feeling about this witness...)  
Judge: Bailiff! Please escort the witness to the stand now.

Judy: ...... / Oh, you have GOT to be kidding me!! Why?!  
Feathers: ... / Witness, please state your name and occupation.  
???: ...... / ....... / ......... / Hehe... heheh... / Eeheehee...heehee... / EEEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Judge: YIKES!  
Judy: ... / Your Honor, I think it would be best to remain in your seat. Like Feathers said, she's in a straitjacket for a reason.  
Feathers: *desk slam* Witness! Stop your useless ruckus and answer my question so we can get on with this!  
Alice: Heheh...Sorry not sorry... / You can just call me Alice. My occupation... serial murderer. You made the right choice in tying me up.  
Feathers: Yes, whatever. You were pulled out of the psychiatric ward to testify. / It's a wonder you're able to keep your composure in the slightest right now.  
Judy: (It's also a wonder she's still wearing that costume. It's completely made out of the skins of her previous victims... / and most of those victims were bunnies. I hate her so much because of that. / This must be how Nick felt when he had to deal with Duke on the stand.)  
Feathers: Witness, the defendant, Mr. Duster, claims that there's a good chance you saw him murder Mr. Duke Weaselton. / Is this a true statement?  
Alice: Hm? ...Oh yeah, definitely. / I saw him. In fact, I was right at the end of the hall from where he was firing. / Yeah... it was him! He did it!  
*murmuring*  
*BANG*  
Judge: Order! Order in the court! / Ms. Alice, if you would, please testify about what you saw yesterday regarding the murder.  
Alice: Heeheehee! Of course, kind sir. / Just kidding! You disgust me! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA--Ouch!!  
Feathers: Fair warning, witness. For every time your sanity breaks, you will be slightly sedated by a waiting bailiff. / If you want to contribute in this trial in any way, you will do everything you can to remain acting like a sane animal. / Or at least, as sane as possible for you. I have you on record.  
Alice: *drowsy* Hehe... Yeah, like... like that will do any good... Huhhhh....  
Feathers: With that warning out of the way, you may begin your testimony. / Go on. Don't keep us waiting. *stop music*

WITNESS TESTIMONY: I Saw Him  
  
Alice: I was actually sent by a bunch of the other guys to monitor Luke while he did the dirty deed. / I watched him closely as he slowly aimed that sniper rifle of his through the glass. / You and Weaselton didn't suspect a thing as he took aim. I mean, you should have seen the look on your face, bunny! Hehe...! / Anyway, once he pulled it off, he threw the rifle down on the ground and broke it. / I quickly fled back to my cell, but the ZPD was too fast for Luke. They arrested him almost right on the spot! *stop music*

Feathers: ...And you are sure this is exactly what you saw?  
Alice: No more, no less! It was him, alright! I don't see why anyone would doubt!  
Feathers: Well, I certainly don't doubt an eyewitness testimony. The defendant was smart in choosing his witnesses.  
Judy: (Geez... Of course you would accept this without hesitation. It only supports your case. / Ngh... Come on, Judy! Gotta stay strong here! Don't let any fear show!) / *desk slam* I'd say the defendant may not be very smart in that area, because this witness is unreliable! / I believe... no, I'm POSITIVE that there is a contradiction in that testimony!  
Feathers: The longer we remain in this courtroom, the more determined and naive you become. / If you're so sure of what you say, then I am very willing to challenge it. / I have a proposition. If you cannot find a contradiction after three lines of questioning... / then I will be convinced that there is nothing wrong and we can safely proceed with the verdict.  
Judy: O-Only three?! Is that allowed?!  
Judge: ...I believe it is. Besides, I am already convinced myself that this testimony is very decisive. / If no contradiction is shown to be present after three lines of questioning, I will pass my verdict without hesitation. Is that clear?  
Judy: ...Of course, Your Honor. / (Me any my big mouth. Now I've got even more pressure on me. / *exhale* It's okay, Judy. Remember Nick's little mantra. / I won't ever let them see they get to me!) / *desk slam* Ready, Alice?! I'm about to smash your testimony!  
Alice: Hehehe... Good luck, dearie. / After all, it's my word against yours. You're gonna need luck at this point. / EEHEEHEEHEEHEE-- *sedated* Ouch!

CROSS-EXAMINATION: I Saw Him *resume music*  
Alice: I was actually sent by a bunch of the other guys to monitor Luke while he did the dirty deed.  
HOLD IT!  
Judy: If you were sent to watch Luke commit the crime, does that mean that other criminals really did put him up to the task?  
Alice: Heh... what do you think, Hopps?  
Judy: ...? Me? Well, with the way our views of this crime have been hopping back and forth so much... / I don't really know what to think at this point. And you sure as heck aren't making things any easier!  
Alice: That's what I live for, bunny! To make others miserable! Eeheeheehee!  
Feathers: *desk slam* The defense asked you a valid question, witness! Give your answer now, or face the wrath of the court!  
Alice: Ugh, fine. *griping* spoil my fun, why don't you... / Yeah, this crime was Luke's new assignment, you could say. He usually wouldn't agree to this, but... / let's just say we had our motives, he had his.  
Judy: (I don't want to agree on that, but that is fact as far as we know.)

Luke: As for why I did this, I basically had to shut him up. / Weaselton may act like an idiot a lot of the time, but he had info on a bunch of us prisoners, info we couldn't afford to be let loose. / It wasn't just the ones involved in the bombing, either. He had stuff on me that he would have blurted out if I hadn't stopped him.

Judy: (Luke sure didn't sound like he was lying when he was testifying on that part. / But regarding this testimony, I really have to be careful about what I do and don't accept as fact. One little slip could cost me this case. / And I only have a limited number of interruptions here. Once I let this statement slide, there's no going back to it. / So what should I do? Should I raise an objection?)  
*select your answer*  
Raise an objection  
Don't raise an objection

Judy: (Okay, don't let the pressure get to you, Hopps. There's stuff that's far more important here.) / I have no objections to Alice's answer, Your Honor. I will allow her to proceed.  
Judge: Very well. Witness, please go on with your testimony.  
Feathers: ...

Alice: I watched him closely as he aimed that sniper rifle of his through the glass. / You and Weaselton didn't suspect a thing as he took aim. I mean, you should have seen the look on your face, bunny! Hehe...! / Anyway, once he pulled it off, he threw the rifle down on the ground and broke it.  
HOLD IT!  
Judy: You can't seriously be implying that he broke it with brute force, can you? Rifles like that are very sturdy.  
Alice: ...And you can't seriously be forgetting what Luke is capable of, can you? / You've seen what he can do, in both this world and in the Spirit Realm! Don't think he's gotten any weaker since he was locked up!  
Judge: Sp...Spirit Realm? Am I missing something here?  
Judy: I... I request that statement be stricken from the record, Your Honor! / Remember, the witness is not completely sane. She...She's likely having a false memory or hallucination!  
Judge: Ah, I see. That does make sense. Very well. We will ignore that answer from the witness. / However, I think it is safe to say that still lowers your number of questions. Fair warning.  
Judy: *nods* Understood, Your Honor.  
Alice: ...Don't think you can avoid the truth, Hopps.

Alice: I quickly fled back to my cell, but the ZPD was too fast for Luke. They arrested him almost right on the spot!  
Judy: ... / (I only have one line of questioning left for Alice, and then it's the end, one way or another. / This means that I have to spot a contradiction on my next interruption. / I didn't get any new information out of my other questions, though. This could be bad. / Think hard, Judy! This is your last chance!)

Alice: I was actually sent by a bunch of the other guys to monitor Luke while he did the dirty deed. / I watched him closely as he slowly aimed that sniper rifle of his through the glass. / You and Weaselton didn't suspect a thing as he took aim. I mean, you should have seen the look on your face, bunny! Hehe...! / Anyway, once he pulled it off, he threw the rifle down on the ground and broke it. *stop music*  
OBJECTION!  
Judy: I know it sounds like I'm asking the same thing as before, but... / how exactly did Luke break the rifle after the shooting? / And before you answer, hear me out. What I mean is... what exactly did he do to break it?  
  
Alice: Hmm...Oh! I get it! You mean what he did to the rifle to break it, right?  
Judy: *nods* Exactly. Were you around long enough to see what happened?  
Alice: Well, after the crime, I wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible, so no one would notice I was gone. / As I ran off, I saw Luke hide himself from your sight, and then he raised his arms. I couldn't see him after that.  
Judy: ...! He raised his arms, you say? / ...I think that's the last bit of information I need to clear things up here. / Your Honor, I'd like to present the pieces of the broken rifle once again to the court!

Judy: I'd like you to pay close attention to how I'm holding this. / If I were preparing to shoot someone with this weapon, I'd have my hands on the stock and barrel of the rifle. / Then when I aim, one hand would stay on the stock, while the other would move to the trigger. / As we can tell from the fingerprints found on this weapon, this is what the killer would do and did naturally. / However, now we have one other bit of information. Alice told us that the killer raised his arms above his head to break the weapon. / This is where the inconsistency comes in. If we are to accept this as fact, then there'd be something missing, and that's another set of prints. / As I raise both my arms, I would be holding the rifle above my head, and my hands would naturally be in the most efficient position to break it. / Notice where the hands are. They are gripping the top of the weapon. / And yet, there are no prints at all on the top of this rifle. I can only think of one reason why this would be the case. / It can only be possible... *points* if the defendant was not the real killer! *stop music*  
Judge: He's not?!  
Feathers: Ack! / ... / I do have to admit, that could be true. But if Mr. Duster is not our murderer, then who is? Do you have a solid answer to that?  
Judy: ...The real killer would have to be someone with just as much motive as the defendant. / And in my opinion, there aren't many who fit that description. I can only think of one animal right now. / And that animal is standing in front of us right now. / *desk slam* Alice! You killed Duke Weaselton, didn't you?!  
  
Alice: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!  
*murmuring*  
*BANG BANG BANG*  
Judge: Order! I demand order!  
OBJECTION!  
Feathers: *desk slam* I couldn't have heard more ridiculous words come out of your mouth, Hopps! / You say the killer is someone with the same motive as the defendant. / By that logic, we've suddenly gained a hundred new suspects!  
Judy: But just think about it for a moment! Would the ones from the bombing really trust this witness of all animals with monitoring the defendant? / A witness who can hardly act normal at any given point, and one who kills simply for the fun of it! / I certainly wouldn't trust that animal with any kind of important task. Things could easily go haywire that way! / Alice couldn't have possibly been watching the defendant that whole time! / Look at her! She hasn't been able to sit or stand still this entire time! She's shaking all over!  
Alice: EEEEK!!! / *frantic* Nono! Look! I... I can stand still! See? See?! Everything's perfectly fine! Nothing wrong at all! Eeheehee... heehee...  
SILENCE!  
Feathers: You will speak when spoken to, witness! Now shut up! / Ms. Hopps, while that is a valid point, there's also an issue with the size of the weapon. / It's very easy for the defendant, yet for a small creature such as the witness, that rifle is near impossible for her to carry! / She couldn't have possibly fired that and actually hit the victim in the head!  
Judy: *grins* You're grasping at straws, Feathers. I have proof that shows she actually could handle that weapon as easily as the next animal!  
TAKE THAT!  
Judy: Did you forget about Alice's profile and background? Remember, she's in prison for serial murder. / She is known not only for killing animals much larger than herself... / but she is also known to handle any type of weapon she comes across, including those that a normal prey member couldn't normally wield. / She's dealt with weapons far larger than the one we're dealing with right now. She's just as capable as the defendant, if not more!  
Alice: Ack! Th...That's not true! Hehe... I'm... I'm just a frail helpless prey member. Nothing to see here, move along. Hehe...  
Feathers: B-But... all of that is just speculation, Hopps! You've presented no solid evidence! / There aren't even any fingerprints on the weapon belonging to this witness!  
Alice: Y-Yeah! See? I'm completely innocent! No proof at all!  
Judy: ...You expect me to believe that blatant lie, Alice? / Let me ask you something. *points* Since when did a costume ever leave fingerprints?!  
Alice: EEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!  
Feathers: AAARRRGGHHH!!  
Judge: W-What an astonishing turn to this case! Very impressive deductions, Ms. Hopps! / It appears that the real killer attempted to frame the defendant, and as we can see, it almost worked. / Prosecutor Feathers, any objections?  
Feathers: ......  
Judge: It appears the prosecution has nothing left to say. / With all this new information in hand, I feel like we've finally discovered the truth.  
Judy: (I... I did it? / Haha! Yeah! I did it! I beat Feathers and found my very first client innocent! / You're gonna love hearing that sweet verdict, Luke! This is redemption at its finest!)  
Judge: If nothing else is to be added, then I believe I can safely pass a verdict. *stop music* / This court finds the defendant, Luke Duster...

OBJECTION!

 

Luke: Your Honor, I can't let this go on. I... I've been hiding something, and once I reveal it, you'll see that I really did commit this crime.  
Judy: W...WHAAAAAATT??! Luke! What are you doing?!  
Luke: Sorry, kitten, but like you, I want to have the truth be known. And the truth is that I did it.  
Judy: But... what could you possibly have to overturn all these points?  
Luke: ......I know the real murder weapon. You'll know what I'm talking about, kitten. / I know the rest of you won't understand it, but... I did it. I killed Duke Weaselton....... using my Soul Weapon.  
Judy: Your... WHAT?! B-But... how is that possible?! The rifle was--  
Luke: Just a decoy. To make this crime look more like what you would expect. / The real murder weapon at this time does not exist. I got rid of it, just like you said, but not in the way you thought. / I've given you the full truth now. Are you satisfied?  
Judy: ...  
Alice: ...  
Judge: ...Um...You lost me at this "Soul Weapon" talk. What is that all about?  
Judy: *desk slam* It's nothing, Your Honor! The defendant has obviously lost his sanity just like our witness!  
SILENCE!  
Feathers: The existence of this "Soul Weapon" is unrelated to this case, Your Honor. However, I recognize that this is the truth. / For now, let's just say it's a... nickname of sorts for the rifle we have with us now.  
Luke: Sure. You can call it that.  
Judy: ...  
Judge: ...And now it seems we've gone right back to square one. / It appears the evidence and this confession have made up my mind beyond a doubt this time. / As such, I will pass my verdict now. / For the charge of murdering Duke Weaselton, this court finds the defendant, Luke Duster...

 

Judy: (Guilty... it was really hard to deal with hearing that word spoken as a verdict in court. / I got so close to victory. I revealed the truth to my client, and yet, he was somehow able to avoid it, putting the blame on himself once again. / Despite everything I showed to him and the court... he wouldn't cut the act like we thought he would. / I worked so hard, but who... or what was I actually fighting for? Was it all for nothing?)

May 28  
District Court  
Defendant Lobby No. 5

Luke: Hey, kitten? I wanted to have a word with you before I get hauled off.  
Judy: ...I'm sorry I couldn't help you, Luke. I...I honestly believed that you didn't do it, but... / basically nothing I did could change the court's mind. / Luke... answer me this one last time. / .......Did you do it? For real? Did you kill Duke Weaselton?  
Luke: .......  
Judy: .......  
Luke: The truth ain't always pretty, kitten. But you have to accept it either way. / Sometimes your client really is guilty. That's the way things are.  
Judy: But... why?! Why would you? It doesn't make sense to me!  
Luke: Well... let me ask you this. You remember Phantom, right?   
Judy: How could I not?  
Luke: Let's just say we haven't given up entirely yet. / Phantom may be dead right now, but some of us are trying to revive it. / Right now, I'm one of only three active members. We're trying to erase any memories of our group or the Spirit Realm. / Can't really make much progress when you're trapped in prison, though.  
Judy: If you're trying to start more trouble, I won't hesitate to stop you. / But there's still one more thing I don't understand. Why would you say you murdered someone with your Soul Weapon? / That doesn't make sense either! I thought you and all the other Phantom members lost them after what happened! / And since you haven't been to the Spirit Realm in so long, your soul has likely gotten...weaker. / ...Oh. That's why.  
Luke: You answered your own question, huh?  
Judy: That's why you convicted yourself. You've become weak, Luke, even though you pretended to be strong.  
Luke: Exactly, Hopps. I've realized that there's no running from the truth, no matter what you try to pull... / ...so I gave up entirely. I'm owning up to what I did.  
Judy: ...I know what you've been through. And I'm feeling the same things you are now. / I understand it's hard to let go of your past and your mistakes. Just like you, I've felt like I fought for nothing.  
Luke: Now you know where I was coming from.  
Judy: Listen, Luke, I know you don't have much more time, but... / ...if you can, stay good, okay?  
Luke: ...Sure, kitten. / ...Wait... are you crying? You cared that much for me?  
Judy: No... I'm not crying.  
Luke: Don't cry, kitten. There's an old saying: / "A lawyer can't cry until it's all over." So put a smile on that cute face.   
Feathers: Mr. Duster... / ...Am I interrupting something?  
Luke: It's nothing, birdie. I was just saying goodbye. / See ya, Hopps.  
Judy: ...See you too, Luke.  
Feathers: Alright, Duster. Back to the Detention Center with you.   
Luke: Sure...

Judy: (I failed you, Luke. And I failed you too, Boomer. / Maybe I'm just not cut out to be like a lawyer. I should just stick to what I know. / But... I feel like doing that would be contradicting everything I've followed in life. / ...Huh? What's this? / Hey, this is Luke's hat! Did he leave this here on purpose? / Hmm... there's something written inside. / "Regardless of how things play out, I wanted to say... / ...thanks for having trust in me. Cheers.") / Heh...... You're welcome, Luke. / (It's weird how things can turn around so quickly, whether a trial, or someone's emotions. / And little did I know, things would soon make a 180 once again...)

Case 4: Turnabout Newcomer  
THE END  
if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml656142866']=[] 


End file.
